Il y a toujours un seul bon choix
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Petit one shot post 5.02


**Il y a toujours un seul bon choix.**

Genre : One shot

Spoiler : Se situe juste à la fin de l'épisode Family (5.02)

Note de l'auteur : Mimy va encore me tuer. Merci Bulle pour ta correction surtout quand on sait que j'ai encore fini de l'écrire tard dans la nuit…

* * *

Il a allumé le feu, je me suis réchauffé et mon regard s'est porté sur se couple qui venait de récupérer leur fils après avoir traversé l'enfer. Puis mon regard s'est porté sur ma « famille » : Gibbs, McGee et Ziva. J'ai repensé à la lettre de Jeanne, celle qui m'obsédait je l'ai sortie, une nouvelle fois les souvenirs ont afflué dans ma tête. Et cette famille qui était heureuse, heureuse d'être réunie. Mon regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur les membres de l'équipe. Oui il était bien ma famille, peut-être plus. Comme le dit je ne sais plus qui : Dans la vie, on a deux familles : celle dont on hérite et qu'il faut accepter, et celle que l'on se choisit.(1) Moi je n'ai pas accepté la mienne comme ils ne m'ont pas vraiment accepté non plus et je dois dire que je ne m'en porte pas plus mal. Finalement je décide de la jeter au feu, et je vois le sourire de Ziva se dessiner sur son visage, se sourire me réchauffe le cœur et me conforte dans le faite que je dois jeter cette lettre. Pourtant je ne sais plus où j'en suis, nous étions ensemble, elle et moi pendant trois mois, des amants rien de plus c'est ce que nous pensions à se moment là, et puis la mission avec Jeanne a commencé, mon D.ieu si j'avais su que ça finirait comme ça j'aurais refusé. J'ai vu Ziva s'éloigner de moi, de ce qui faisait qu'il y aurait pu avoir un nous, sans rien dire mais je l'ai vu souffrir en silence. Je ne pouvais rien lui dire, rien… me le pardonnera-t-elle un jour ? 

Tu avais raison ma belle, j'aurais pas du m'attacher à Jeanne mais j'aurais surtout du te parler, je t'ai fait souffrir et j'en suis désolé mais difficile d'oublier une personne avec qui on s'investie autant, Jeanne était attachante, douce et innocente, elle avait juste la malchance d'être la fille dans dangereux revendeur d'armes et même ça elle l'ignorait. Tant pis c'était maintenant du passé, mon avenir je l'ai devant moi, me refera-t-elle confiance un jour ? Je ferais tout pour que se soit le cas, peut importe le temps que ça me prendra.

Nous sortons de la maison du couple tout les quatre ensemble riant et pendant qu'on se dirige vers la voiture je lui prend la main, elle croise mon regard mais elle ne m'a rien dit, elle a simplement enlacé nos doigts et m'a sourie. J'ai senti mon cœur fondre. Je ne sais pas si je crois aux âmes-sœurs mais si elle existe alors je crois bien que cette tête de mule d'israélienne est la mienne. J'espère que nous serons tout deux capable d'oublier notre souffrance et nos divergences pour être heureux, nous sommes tellement différent, outre le faite que je sois un homme et elle une femme évidemment, même si parfois elle ressemble à un véritable pit-bull.

Nous montons dans la voiture, tout deux à l'arrière et Gibbs prend le volant. Il roule vite, mais pas tant que ça, nous avons tous envie de rentrer chez nous, et moi j'ai envie de discuter avec Ziva, elle m'a tellement manqué. Nous avons délié nos mains mais nos genoux se frôlent et nos regards en coin en disent long. Tant pis si Gibbs ou McGee nous voient. Nous en avons besoin. Le feu est vert, Gibbs s'engage dans le carrefour mais soudain tout va très vite, la douleur, le froid, la chaleur, tout en même temps, la main de Ziva dans la mienne est la seule chose qui me rassure, j'ai peur, j'ai mal. Je résiste à l'envie de fermer les yeux et essaye de raisonner en agent du NCIS, apparemment une voiture nous a percuté et nous sommes dans le décor, la voiture repose a moitié écrasé, toit sur le bitume. Ziva…. J'ai mal. Je me tourne doucement pour voir son visage mais mon pied est coincé. J'ai froid. Elle est là essayant faiblement de serrer ma main, ses doigts sont glacé et poisseux. Je reconnais la texture et j'ai peur. Ca ne peut être que du sang, je ne sais pas si c'est le mien ou le sien. Ses cheveux lui barrent le visage, de ma main libre, je lui dégage le visage tout doucement. Elle a de nombreuses lesions sur le visage. Elle essaye de parler mais je lui dis de garder ses forces les secours vont arriver. Je cris les noms de Gibbs et de McGee, ils me répondent, ils sont sonnés mais on l'air d'aller bien. Je reporte mon attention sur Ziva, elle murmure quelque chose, je tends l'oreille, elle murmure plusieurs fois « Je t'aime Tony, je t'aime. » Je lui dis que je l'aime aussi, je n'ai plus peur de lui dire. Je l'aime c'est la vérité alors autant lui dire. Sa main est de plus en plus froide, elle ferme les yeux, je répète plusieurs fois son prénom mais rien y fait, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas et j'ai de plus en plus peur. Mais soudain elle cesse de serrer ma main et je sais que je l'ai perdu.

Une douleur sourde enserre mon cœur. J'ai mal, mais la douleur mentale prend le pas sur toutes douleurs physiques. J'ai mal à l'âme, j'ai mal au cœur. Je hurle, je pleure, j'ai tellement mal, je dégage violemment ma jambe de l'habitacle qui cède dans un horrible bruit d'os, la douleur est intense, je n'ai plus la force et je sombre dans l'inconscient vaguement conscient de la voix de Gibbs qui prononce mon prénom.

De là où je suis je vois Gibbs penché sur une pierre tombale, je ne peux pas voir ses yeux mais je parierais qu'il pleure. Depuis notre mort, il est inconsolable et distant avec tout le monde, au point que Jenny a été obliger de le mettre en congés. J'aimerais tellement lui dire que Ziva et moi sommes heureux là où nous sommes. Ziva essaye de me dire que je ne peux plus rien faire pour lui, qu'il doit passer à autre chose. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça, il doit arrêter de se sentir coupable, je ne pourrais pas passer à autre chose si il n'en fait pas autant, il a été pour moi un mentor, un ami, un père plus que là été celui responsable de ma conception.

Je vois Abby approcher et le prendre dans ses bras, elle lui parle doucement mais je peux l'entendre, ce qu'elle dit est tellement juste que j'ai l'impression que je parle à travers elle. Elle me manque, j'ai envie de la serrer dans mes bras, au lieu de ça une main se glisse dans la mienne. Ziva… Ziva j'avais raison elle est mon âme sœur. Elle me sourit et me dit qu'il est temps. Je me lève et je la suis. Je suis content d'avoir jeter cette lettre au feu, même si j'en suis mort. Maintenant il est temps d'avancer dans l'éternité… avec elle, avec mon âme sœur. Je retrouverais un jour les autres là bas, nous avons maintenant tout notre temps. Il faut toujours suivre le chemin que quelqu'un trace pour nous, le contourner c'est se perdre loin du but ultime qu'est l'amour…

**FIN

* * *

**

(1) Ceci est une citation de Azzedine Alaïa. Et qui dans ma famille est tellement vrai… pratiquement une trentaine d'oncles et tantes (en comptant ceux des alliances) et pratiquement personne sur qui compter…


End file.
